1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, a controller, a computer readable medium storing a program and an image forming condition adjustment method.
2. Related Art
A developing apparatus controlled so as to select a value as a reference value from a toner density storing unit in response to a change of an image forming process speed and then to adjust a toner density to the reference value is known.